Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to automated robotic test systems, and more specifically, to automated robotic test systems for automated driving systems.
Background Art
Vehicles may be equipped with hardware and/or software that provide automated driving functions (e.g., advanced driver assistance systems, collision avoidance technology, etc.). These automated vehicles may be sold commercially or may be used in a test setting. For example, automated vehicles may be used to test the automated driving functions to ensure their safety and effectiveness. Improved systems for testing automated driving functions are desirable.